You're Not Alone
by Hahaheheme15
Summary: Crona thinks that Kid is her boyfriend but she doesn't know what a boyfriend is. F!CronaxKid Cameo appearences by BlackStarxTsubaki,SoulxMaka,and SteinxMarie (maybe some LizxRagnarok closer to the end) T just in case
1. It Begins

_** The events of "You're Not Alone" take place after the kishin has been destroyed**_

_**F!Crona/Death the Kid BlackStar/Tsubaki **__**Soul/Maka Stein/Marie**_

* * *

Chapter 1:

As the girls of the DWMA have lunch,a certian question pops into the head of a young 15 year old pigtailed girl.

"So has asked BlackStar aked you to be his girlfriend yet,Tsubaki?", asks Maka Albarn as she took a bite into her salad.

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa nodded her head, "As a matter of fact,he yesterday after school."

"Congradulations Tsubaki!," says Liz Thompson as she pats her friend on the back.

BlackStar and Tsubaki have had feeling for each other ever since they became a meister and weapon team but have never talked about them having a relationship a month ago was the first time that Tsubaki confessed her feelings about BlackStar to Maka and BlackStar to his best friend,Soul Eater Evans.

"Yay!" said Patty Thompson,Liz's little sister,as she threw her hands up in the air."Tsubaki and BlackStar kissing in a tree. are you two going to get married?I'm going to throw you guys a HUGE wedding with giraffes and tons of ice cream and cake!"

Liz ignored her sister's little outburst and said,"So how did he ask you to be his girlfriend?"

"Well...",started Tsubaki as she tried to remember the details of that precious moment to her,"...we were heading outside of the Academy about to walk to our apartment when he suddenly stopped."

* * *

I tried posting all of Chapter 1 at once but keeps on deleting some of the words so I'll try posting it bit by whole chapter will be up very soon Tuned!


	2. We've Got Each Other

Chapter 2:Flashback Story

**-Flashback to yesterday after school-**

"Tsubaki?",asks BlackStar as he stops staring to the sky.

"Yes BlackStar?",responds his partner as she turns around.

BlackStar continues,"Do you remember what happened here,in this exact spot 3 years ago?"

**(A/N:I am not 100% sure if BlackStar met Tsubaki 3 years ago)**

Tsubaki tilts her head as she tries to remember all of the events that happend there and suddenly it comes to her.

"Oh,wasn't it the day of our orientation where all of the new meisters and weapons attending the academy get a chance to meet ecah other?"

BlackStar looks down,closes his eyes,and began to genuinely smile the smile that only Tsubaki saw as he remembered the events of that day.

" do you know what also happened that day?"

"You beat up that one guy with the brown hair because he said that you won't become the best meister at the academy when we graduate?"

BlackStar then became his "I WILL surpass god" self and said,"YEAH I DID!AND HE STILL HAS THE MARKS TO SHOW FOR IT!",his mood toned down and he said,"Well that and...I met someone very special to me."

"Who is it BlackStar?",said Tsubaki suddenly curious about that "someone special".

"Well...when I first met her,I didn't think she was ALL that seemed like just another girl who wanted to meet the boy that would someday surpass after a while...",his voice suddenly became sincere and gentle,"...I started to think she was would always stay by my side no matter how dangerous our missions was always suddenly our relationship became like the night sky and the 's like...I was the night sky,dark,cold,and she...",he stopped for a minute to catch his breath trying not to cry,"...she was the making me realize that maybe I wasn't alone after all."

**(A/N:If the line about the stars and sky sound familiar,then I used that line from the SoulEater rights go to the original author of the manga.)**

Tsubaki noticed a single tear drop fall down the cheek of her meister and started to realize that the "someone special" she was talking about,was chuckled a little bit inside as she realized that she was jealous of herself.

"And that's why...",BlackStar contined,"...I want to stay with her...for as long as possible...if she'll have me."

Suddenly Tsubaki couldn't take it of her feelings toward BlackStar ran towards her partner and began to cry.

"Me...too...BlackStar."

She embraced the same boy whom she has loved for the past 3 years.

"I want...to stay...with you too."

Her words came out when she took a breath between her nonetheless,they came out.

BlackStar wrapped his arms around Tsubaki's waist and said,"Tsubaki,will you take the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

"Yes,BlackStar.",Tsubaki for once in their lives,they weren't alone."


	3. Girlfriend?

**-Time skip to the present-**

"Awww that's beautiful Tsu.",said Liz.

Tsubaki nodded her head and said,"Yeah,I know BlackStar is just my boyfriend but he means the world to me right now and maybe someday in the future our world will expand a little more." Tsubaki smiled at the thought of her and BlackStar getting married one day.

The bell signaling that lunch was over rang and everyone started to go to their classes.

"Could I plan your wedding with my giraffe friends?",said Patty as she finished her slice of pie.

"Off course you could Patty," said Tsubaki.

"Knowing Kid,he'll want to plan it to make sure everything is symmetrical.",said Liz referring to her and Patty's meister,Death the Kid, (known by Kid to his friends) Lord Death's son.

Unnoticed by the group of girls,a little pinkette,who had been quiet throughout the lunch period,started to smile at the sound of Kid's name.

"That's you coming to class with us?"said Maka towards her best friend,Crona Makenshi-Gorgon.

"Umm...s-sure."

Crona had a stutter but she progressively growing out of it.

She put her tray away in the bin and started to walk towards Class Cresent Moon with her friends

Crona had been listening to the conversation between the girls and a thousand thoughts and questions started to go through her head.

_**What is a boyfriend?What is a girlfriend?Am I someone's girlfriend?What if I'm someone's boyfriend?I don't think I could deal with being someone's boyfriend let alone girlfriend.I am a girl and a friend?But I'm a lot of people's if I'm EVERYONE'S girlfriend.I don't know how to deal with this...**_

Her thoughts stopped suddenly when she bumped into one of her felllow classmates.

Crona had her head down while walking so when she felt herself bump into someone she was looking at that certain someon's shoes.

She was looking at a pair of black dress shoes and the hem of black sarted to become nervous as she pictured the only person she knew who wore black slacks and black dress shoes to school every day.

She started to raise her head up and nervousness only increased when she noticed the two shinigami rings on each of this person's middle raised her head up more until she noticed the shinigami pin that acted as a nervousness (and blush) skyrocketted when she realized she was looking into the golden eyes of Death the Kid.

"Are you okay Crona?",Kid asked,worried about the fragile pinkette.

The questions started to flood through her head again.

**_Oh no.I bumped into must hate me to worry about.I'm his friend right?But I'm also a I Kid-kun's girlfriend?I don't think I can deal with being his girlfriend right now._**

"I DON'T THINK I CAN DEAL WITH THIS RIGHT NOW!" yelled Crona as she ran out of the DWMA.

Kid started to worry about her and soon thoughts were going through HIS head.

_**I hope I didn't so anything to make her mad at me.I really like her.I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend probably doesn't know what a girlfriend if she doesn't want to be my Crona,come back.**_

Kid then excused himself claiming that he needs to make sure the toilet paper is folded again.

As the two student left their group of friends behind one thought flowed through each of their head.

_**I need to talk to my father about this.**_

_**I need to talk to about this.**_


	4. Like Father,Like Son

This is the chapter of "You're Not Alone" where Crona talks to and Kid talks to his dad about boyfriends and girlfriends.  
This chapter is going to alternate between Crona's POV and Kid's Pov.  
SteinxMarie and LordDeathxKid'sMom in this chapter.

- In the Death Room-  
-Kid's POV-

"Hello,father?",asked the young shinigami as he he searched the Death Room for his father.

" strips of yours are looking cute as 're turning out to be a fine young grim reaper my me,how are you doing collecting the 198 kishin souls?",asked Lord Death in his usual jolly self.

(A/N : For those who aren't familiar with Soul Eater,because Kid has two weapons (Liz and Patty) he has to colect double the amount of a regular meister (198 kishin souls, 2 witch souls)

Kid rolled his eyes and said, "Everything's going great please refrain from from talking about the unsymmetrical,hideous,disgusting stripes on my head.I try hard enough as it is to ignore them the soul collecting,everything is going great so far."

" .",said Lord Death."Well,is that all you wanted to talk about son?"

"Well,actually no.",started Kid."You see...ummm...there's this...girl and..."

"You aren't talking about my darling Maka are you?",inturrepted Spirt Albarn (aka Death Scythe) who had just finished making yet another doll of his daughter,Maka.

"I'm afraid not Death Scythe,you see...there's this girl and...",said Kid finishing off where he was from before.

"What's wrong with my beautiful Maka?",asked Spirit,eyeing the boy suspiciously.

"Nothing sir,it's just that there's this girl and...",said Kid before he was inturrepted AGAIN by another one of Spirit's rants.

"MAAAAAKAAAAAA!",yelled Spirit to no one in particular."DADDY LOVES YOU AND MAMA VERY SAY YOU LOVE ME BACK!"

"REAPERRRRR CHOP!",yelled one of the two shinigami's in the room as he reaper chopped Spirit.

"Good work son.",said Lord Death.

" I was saying before I was rudely inturrepted...",started Kid as he was glancing over at the red headed man who currently had a fountain of blood out of his head."...there's this girl that I like and I know that you said before that if I ever had romantic feelings towards a girl,to come to ...here I am."

"Son.",said Lord Death as he put an arm around his son."It's time you and I had The Talk."


	5. Soul Mates

**Sorry I'm posting this a little anyways this is the part of "You're Not Alone where" Crona talks to .SteinxMarie in this chapter.**

* * *

**- At Stein and Marie's Home -**  
**- Crona's POV -**

Meanwhile at the house of Professor Franken Stein and Marie Mjolnir,Crona stood outside thinking about the conversation she would have with .She had played through her head exactly what she would say during the conversation,but as she stood there deciding whether to ring the door bell or not,all of the words left her mind.

Crona's felt alone ever since Stein removed Ragnarok from her body as a "thank you" for saving him from was still her weapon partner but ever since Crona moved in with Maka and Soul's apartment,Ragnarok was still living at the ,of course moved him into a better room.

As Crona reached her hand up to ring the doorbell,she decided to just keep her feelings toward Kid a hidden for a little while longer and turned hadn't even made it three stop when the door flew open suddenly and came out with Stein.

" hello brings you here?",asked in her usually cheery voice.

"Oh,h-hello .S-Sorry to i-interrupt you.",said Crona suddenly regretting her decision of even coming there in the first place.

"It's no and myself were just headed out to dinner for our date there something wrong Crona?",asked ,concerned about the fragile child.

Ever since Crona helped get Stein back from the wicked hands of the witch Medusa, has been sort of like a second Maka to Crona.

"Well actually...", Crona began when she suddenly heard a crash coming from inside the house.

"Stein!", yelled running into the house to where Stein was."Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yeah.I'm alright.",said Stein as he tried to get up."I was doing some last minute lab work before we left and when I got up from my chair,one of the beakers spilled over."

"Well then what caused you to fall over?", asked Marie,checking Stein's body for any cuts or bruises.

" 's see.I was rolling toward the kitchen to get some paper towels when my chair fell back.",responded Stein with a smile on his face.

"Go figure.", thought .

"I don't think I can deal with chemical spills and tipping chairs.",thought Crona.

"Well it looks like we'll have to to delay our date for a while until we get cleaned ,you go upstairs and clean the chemicals off of you while I talk to Crona for a little .",said ,a little dissapointed about her date being ruined by another one of Stein's little experiments.

Crona,who was sitting paitently on the couch while all of the commotion was going on,suddenly spoke up. " ?"

"Oh yes Crona!",said who was walking over to the couch to sit next to Crona."Please pardon me.I forgot you were there for a minute with all of the commotion going on."

"I-It's okay. ,Professor S-Stein is your b-boyfriend right?",asked Crona.

"Well yes.",said .

"Well...w-why are you mad at h-him?",aked Crona."Are girlfriends and b-boyfriends supposed to be m-mad at each other?"

"Oh Crona.I'm not mad at 's just that...sometimes a relationship between a boyfriend and a girlfriend could get a little...complicated sometimes."

"But aren's boyfriends and g-girlfriends supposed to b-be happy ALL the t-time?Tsu-Tsubaki and B-BlackStar are boyfriend and g-girlfriend and they n-never seem angry w-with each other", asked the confused pinkette.

"Well Crona,",started , "sometimes when two people are in a relationship,there are times when they don't agree with each see,no two people have the same soul wavelength but when two people have similar soul wavelengths with each other then they become soul mates."

"B-but ,I thought that w-when two p-people connect soul w-wavelengths then they b-become a meister and w-weapon pair.",implied Crona.

"That's right Crona,but a meister and weapon pair's soul wave lengths are diffrent from those of soul mates are on a more romantic level.A meister and weapon's soul wave lengths are on a "I got your back".It's easier for a meister and weapon to fall in love because they already have the trust part of the ,when you're in a situation where you love someone who's not your partner then you have to build trust in order to maintain a healthy you understand now,Crona?',said

"I think I u-understand now Ms. I have one more q-question?",said Crona,afraid to ask her next question.

"Go right me anything.",said

"What do you know about shinigami?


End file.
